gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Saga 3: New World
Box Art ----> Main Characters Frank - Frank is the leader of a ship. He was sent by the king to find more land. He is also the main character of this game. On his long journey, pirates attack. This is the tutorial. Frank is a character that focuses in statistics magic. Becky - Becky is Frank's second in command. She and Frank were the only survivors of the pirate attack and spent the rest of the ship ride with each other. Becky is a character that focuses on dodging ability. David - David is a shipwrecked person on the island. The pirates robbed him of his ship completely and made him go overboard. He is a character that focuses on turn speed. Mia - Mia is sent with fredrick to return the ship crew but she only finds Frank and Becky. She focuses on damage and critical hits. Fredrick - Fredrick was sent along with Mia to bring back the crew. He is really enerjetic and jumpy. He is injured on the way and isn't playable for some of the game. Once he is playable, he will be immune to sleep. He is a character that has balanced stats. Cameos Red Knight - You can find him guarding the princess in the beginning cut scene.' Young Erik & Young Kent - You can find them playing in a field. Bosses Echo - Echo is based off the Greek God. You find her in the forest upset that her crush had died. She rages and takes her anger out on you. Hypnos - Hypnos sees what happens to Echo and tries to put your team in eternal sleep. Fredrick's enerjetic personality prevents him from falling asleep and he is free to wake the others and the fight is on. Jinx - Jinx is a creature in the forest that controls luck. It causes infortunate events to happen to the group until they discovered it. They started a fight and Jinx had mishaps on its side. Segros - Segros is a giant plant. It takes a random party member and keeps them inside its body. Eragon - Eragon is a creature that controls time. it freezes a random party member and the rest are forced to fight it to free him. Voice - Voice is Echo's remains. It tries to take vengeance on you with high pitched screams. if you cast a spell, Voice will repeat your words, causing it to cast the same spell. Nitro - Nitro is a creature that causes teleportation. When it is defeated, its bodily dust causes the party to teleport back to the town. Magagon - Magagon is the final boss. When you return, you find the town being attacked by this monster. your party get a boost in what they're focused on and they fight begins. Chapters Ch.0 - Tutorial Ch.1 - ShipWrecked Ch.2 - Echo Ch.3 - Clearing the forest Ch.4 - Hypnos Ch.5 - Clearing the forest 2 Ch.6 - Bad Luck Ch.7 - Jinx Ch.8 - Adventure Ch.9 - Frozen Ch.10 - Eragon Ch.11 - Break Ch.12 - Voice Ch.13 - Job almost complete Ch.14 - Nitro Ch.15 - Home Ch.16 - Magagon Extra New Status Effects Aging - the longer a battle takes, the older the character gets making them weaker. Frozen - time stops your turn from coming New Spells Time Stop - causes frozen Fast Forward - speeds up Aging Category:Video Games Category:Games